1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic apparatus.
More particularly, the invention relates to an auto-processing (instant picture) camera.
2. The Prior Art
In self-processing cameras the film is present in form of a stack of film sheets or film units contained in a cassette which is insertable into the camera housing. Photographs are taken by exposing the respectively uppermost film sheet of the stack and then making the same travel through the nip defined between two developing and transporting rollers which squeeze developer fluid from a pouch of the film sheet and spread it over the picture area. A drive is provided for rotating the rollers and the uppermost film sheet of the stack is withdrawn from the cassette and fed to the nip between the rollers by a film pick or gripper.
Generally, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,847 and 3,889,280, toothed belt is used to transmit motive power from the drive to the rollers. Various camera functions are controlled by cams or gears which are driven by the drive (e.g., motor) or the belt.